Current weight scales are basic and provide limited functionality for users. For example, many scales are square and made of hard materials. Many scales only provide basic information, such as a measurement of a user's weight. The user's weight may be displayed on LED display on the scale that requires the user to bend to read.
Scales may be square with sharp edges and corners. Their top surfaces may be made out of stainless steel or glass, which are hard and cold. Scales with these features may feel static, cold, clinical, and intimidating to step on. Scales may have a display on top, thereby requiring the user to bend to read the display. Scales do not provide an indicator to tell the user when they may step off, which may lead to users struggling to get an accurate reading by trying a few times.
An improved weight scale discussed herein provides feature rich functionality and an improved experience. The improved scale may provide motion detection features, visual and/or audio indicators, trend tracking, or the like.